Weekend
by xXxIntoTheDarknessxXx
Summary: Maxxie and Tony. A failed camping trip, a weekend home alone. Slash M/M some Out Of Charater. Tony never got hit by a bus, but the sketch situation still happened. Intense subject matter, clarified warnings inside. Don't like, don't read. But don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

Weekend, A Skins Fanfiction

Disclaimer: If I need to use that word, this line is redundant.

Warnings: Homosexual relationships and actions, references, and pairing; if you don't like it, don't read it, but please don't flame; also homosexual sexual abuse of a minor; if you can't read about it, fair enough, but save your time.

Pairing: Tony/Maxxie

Set in first generation of Skins. For the purpose of the fanfic, Tony's getting hit by a bus never happened. Some references to the sketch situation.

Now, for the story.

Saturday, October 12, 2008, 3:00pm,

Middle-Of-No-Where-Possibly-Near-Bristol-England

'So much for a camping trip, Chris. It's gonna rain anytime now!' Jal snapped at the only teenager in the group who actually wanted to camp that weekend. Bored, the rest of the group had agreed for something to do. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, just a while later, it was cloudy and likely to rain.

'We'll hold out a while later, and if it rains, we'll go.' Chris negotiated. 'Why don't we stay, anyway? Camping in the rain might be fun.' Cassie chirped.'In October, are you fucking kidding? We'll bloody freeze to death.' Anwar protested. 'Okay, okay. We'll leave it 'till four. If it's still going to rain, we'll go to Chris', any complaints?' spoke Michelle. 'Nope.', 'None.', and 'Fine by us.' were the collective agreements from the group.

4:00pm

Still The Middle-Of-No-Where-Possibly-Near-Bristol-England

'Ok, we're going. I'm not going to freeze in the middle of nowhere in the rain.' Jal snipped. 'Just let me piss first.' came the voices of Sid and Michelle. Ten minutes later, it started to rain, and the group grabbed their things and scrambled into the van, unliscenced Maxxie behind the wheel. Soon, he switched places with Chris and they drove out of the forest and onto dirt roads.

'At this rate, we won't get back until Lent. Drive faster, or let someone who will.' Sid tried to grab hold of the wheel. 'Jesus, Sid, you can't drive for shit! You're going to kill us all!' Michelle shouted at Sid after the van swerved and narrowly avoided slamming into a tree. 'Chris, drive faster or let me.' 'Why the fuck would I do that?' Chris argued. 'Because I can get out of here in less than four months without killing us all.' Chris couldn't argue with that, so her pulled over and switched places with the girl.

6:00pm

Bristol, England

Two boring near-miss hours later of eachother's driving and hiding pot down Cassie's bra when they were stopped by the police, the group made it to Chris' without being caught or killed.

They ordered in pizzas and soda, got high on the hidden stash after a peep show, courtesy of Cassie, got bored and split up, each group headed off in a different direction in the rain.

7:45pm

The girls out clubbing, Chris and Sid to the dealers, Anwar home to study 'palmistry', leaving Maxxie and Tony without a plan. 'It's Mum and Dad's anniversary.' Maxxie began. 'I haven't been home for it since I was 12 and could understand what that noise was. I'm not about to stay home now.' Maxxie shuddered at the memory of walking into his parents room that night 5 years ago to the day.

'Well, my parents are out of town, and god knows where Effy is these days, so, you're welcome to come crash at mine if you like.' Tony offered as they lugged their bags towards the other side of town. 'Thanks mate, but aren't you worried it's gonna turn out like Russia?' 'We just won't drink then.' Tony smiled, remembering his first and only time with a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

'I should have nicked Sid's dad's car again.' Tony complained. 'Just throw your stuff wherever and we'll watch some shit TV.' Deciding what to watch was made easier by the rain knocking out all bar one station, playing Broke Back Mountain. Tony smirked as Maxxie shifted nervously and said nothing.

Soon the nerves had melted and they'd sat for a half hour watching, until they moved closer, hands together, then on eachother; kissing harder, somehow moving upstairs, un-buttoning shirts, un-fastening belts; becoming oblivious to anything else...

9:00pm-ish

Both boys lay entangled in the sheets, quilt on the floor with their clothes. _Do boys cry after sex with other boys, or is Maxxie just upset? Not that I'm usually any good with sympathy or empathy, anyway._ Tony thought. 'You alright, Maxxie?' He spoke quietly into the dark room 'You're my first, is all. No biggie.' the blonde replied.

'Fuck me.' Tony breathed. 'You did.' Maxxie whispered. 'I thought you'd had boyfriends before?' Tony questioned bluntly. _Trust Tony to cut right to the fucking chase. Hasn't he ever heard of subtlety? I guess not._ Maxxie thought, before answering. 'I did. There was Tom, 17, great arse, when I was 14 and confused. He nearly took it, then decided he wasn't gay. Then there was Brad.' Maxxie's voice softened at that.

'He was 16, eyes to die for. I was 15, he charmed me off my feet.' Tony could hear the reminiscent smile in Maxxie's voice.'We'd be close to intimacy, he'd go to touch me, and I'd freeze up completely. It wasn't that I didn't feel for him...well, eventually, he couldn't take it when I couldn't tell him why. So, we kind of, faded apart, y'know...' He finished.

'What happened, Max? After Tom, before Brad. Something happened. I know it did.' Tony tried out the new nickname softly. It fit. 'I guess I just changed, Tony. It happens.' Maxxie reasoned. 'Something screwed with you, didn't it?' the brunette pushed. 'Yeah it did, Tone; it really did.' Maxxie tried out a new nickname himself, wiping the tears from his eyes as he struggled to keep his breaths silent and even, and lay his head on Tony's chest, his arms around his waist.

2:16 am

Tony opened his eyes and blinked, picking up his watch from the night stand and checking the time. He glanced at a sleeping Maxxie and closed his eyes for a moment.

2:28 am

_Fuck, it's cold._ He thought, raising his hand to look at his watch, reading the time before closing his eyes again.

2:59 am

Tony raised his hand again. He blinked. The time now read 3:00 am. _Jesus. Could it __be__ any fucking colder?_ He peeled himself away from the blonde in search of the naked couple quilt. As he moved, he heard Maxxie stir and reach out to pull him back under the sheet. He smiled at the boy and picked up the quilt from the carpet, throwing it over the sheet, and crawling back in as Maxxie slid his arm back around him.

4:40 am

_Fucking hell, it's hot._ Tony thought, blinking as he read the time on his watch, remembering last night, now that he wasn't the least bit high. The camping trip. The movie. The sex. The blanket. _No, its October, that's Maxxie burning up._ Tony folded the blanket down on Maxxie's side. Not enough to make him cold, just enough to keep him warm whilst he was drenched in sweat and the radiator broken.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Maxxie opens up about his past. Includes very intense subject matter, as outlined in chapter 1. On the upside, it's a double-length chapter. yay! :D

Story:

5:00 am

Tony sat up and blinked, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the dark room. Why had he woken up? Then he heard mumbling from Maxxie who was sleeping anything but soundly. Tony flicked on the lamps either side of the bed. 'Maxxie!' he whispered. Maxxie's innocent features were creased, his hands pushing Tony away as he shook Maxxie gently; whose mumblings became clearer. 'No, stop. Don't touch me. Please.' Tony wondered what sort of loony bin nightmare must Maxxie be having, for his trying to awaken him to cause this sort of reaction.

His features distressed, and beaded with sweat, Maxxie's hands were pushing Tony away as he fought to wake the blonde. 'Maxxie, Maxxie. Wake up.' He shook the boy, who was now becoming as distressed as his features, and angry, too. 'Stop it. Get your slimey hands away and stop touching me!'

'Maxxie!' Tony spoke up. 'You're alright, you're with me. Whatever was wrong can't hurt you now.' He shook the blonde again, who sat bolt upright. 'He was-he was-was gonna…' Tears welled up in his eyes as he recalled the horror of his nightmare. 'Tony, he was gonna…he wasn't really there, but I thought he was gonna-but he wasn't, and-' He started crying now. 'Hey, hey, calm down, Max. He can't hurt you now.' Tony soothed, pulling the blonde towards him in a platonic but comforting hug, although both were sans clothing, boxers and all.

'It's okay, Maxxie. You're alright now. Please stop crying, I have no fucking idea what to do when people cry.' Tony semi-comforted the blonde, who, still crying, was shaking like a leaf. Once Maxxie had stopped shaking, he lay down, once again, with his head on Tony's chest, an arm circled his waist. 'Ready to talk about it now, Max?' The brunette questioned. 'Just promise you won't look at me different.' Maxxie asked, in that coy was of talking he had which implied he was not proud of what he was about to say. Ashamed or embarrassed, even. Tony wasn't sure which. 'I've seen you naked, of course I will.' He chuckled, running his fingers through Maxxie's hair. 'Tone? Promise me?' Maxxie pleaded, looking up at Tony with red puffy eyes that managed to reveal nothing yet say everything about him. 'Okay, I promise.' Tony agreed. Maxxie shifted to switch off both lamps, then sunk back into his previous position, his legs curled up instead of entwined with the brunette's.

'You know how I love ballet, but I gave it up a couple of years ago, saying I didn't have the strength for pas-de-deux?' Maxxie paused. 'Well, it wasn't quite the case. Anyway, I've told you how being-intimate-is complicated and difficult for me; they're sort of related. See, at first, I didn't mind the extra attention he gave me, I even liked it. But then came the touching. The shoulder pat, correcting my line, correcting a position, a move. Then it went further, until I hated anyone touching me at all. It happened so suddenly, I barely even realized what was happening until I was being molested every 3 days. For months, even after I quit ballet and took up street dancing and hip-hop and tap, every time I closed my eyes…I was back there. His voice, his face, his breath down the back of my neck, his greasy hands all over me. That sick fuck was my teacher. I trusted him Tony, and look what he did to me.'

Maxxie paused, and released part of the grip he'd made on Tony's waist, holding him tighter as he revealed more and more about his past; then shifted slightly to his side in Tony's arms, who had held him just as tightly, letting him know he was there, and trying the only thing he could think of to try to help ease some of the blonde boy's pain. 'That was when it fell apart with Tom completely, and I knew I couldn't tell him what was happening.' 'And Brad?' Tony asked gently, shifting from his back to his side to face Maxxie properly.

Maxxie exhaled sharply, took a quick glance up at Tony, then began to speak once more. 'I don't know what's worse-that I didn't trust him enough to tell him, or that I was too scared and ashamed to tell him. I'd quite ballet all together by the time he showed up, anyway.' Maxxie now couldn't meet Tony's gaze. 'Hey, the last thing YOU should be is ashamed; it's okay that you didn't want to talk about it with him. Especially after what had happened with Tom.' Tony said. 'It is? It's not terrible that I didn't want to tell him why he could fuck me; but not touch me there? Y'know, that's why we broke up. He said that he wanted to do it with me, but if he couldn't-prepare me-like you did, then he didn't want to, because he didn't want to hurt me more than he was already going to when he fucked me.' Maxxie said, with no expression in his voice. 'No, it isn't. This was what, a year ago? It only happened 2 years ago or so, right? And well, he was the one who passed up a fuck, the tosser. He could have been with you. ' 'Yeah, but it went on for 3, maybe 4 months before I quit.' Maxxie confessed, ashamed it had taken him so long to remove himself from the situation. Tony held Maxxie for a small while, listening to his breaths start to shake, then become steady once again. He figured it was an attempt on Maxxie's half to stop himself from crying, and as he hadn't felt a single tear, and Maxxie hadn't moved to wipe one away, or to look at him for that matter, he thought it best to save Maxxie the acknowledgement. It was enough for Maxxie to go through what he had tonight already without adding on to it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Continuation of the last chapter. Intense subject matter, yada yada.

Story:

'Who knows about it?' Tony asked, reaching to turn on a lamp in the pre-dawn darkness that barely allowed more than view of your hand in front of your face. Maxxie traced up Tony's arm to his hand and brought it back down to his own chest slowly as he made to flick the switch, removing his fingers from the lamp and grasping Tony's hand in both of his gently, interlacing his fingers with Tony's. 'It makes it harder if the lights on.' He says quietly. 'Max?' Tony prompted after a few minutes silence, interlacing the fingers from his free hand with Maxxie's, as it seemed to be a comfort to him. 'Huh?' Maxxie responded, clearly having been abruptly dragged from deep thoughts. 'What did you say?'

'Who knows, Maxxie? About what happened?' The brunette rephrased. 'I told you didn't I?' Maxxie replied nervously. 'Fuck, Max.' Tony sighed, raking his fingers through his hair in shock, yet using the affectionate nickname so as to comfort the blonde with knowing the brunette wasn't angry with him.

'I'm sorry, Tone. I never should have told you in the first place.' The smaller teen apologized. 'Why are you sorry? You would want to talk about it sometime, wouldn't you?' Tony asked, removing one hand from Maxxie's grip and placing in on the side of his face; feeling the blonde shudder at his unexpected touch as he mumbled ,'Maybe. Didn't have to though, did I?'

Tony removed that hand and rubbed Maxxie's neck and shoulder soothingly. When all that did was cause a shudder as well, Tony interlaced their fingers again. 'I had no idea it still affected you that bad, Max.' 'Huh, what? Sorry, Tony.' 'I saw how uncomfortable I made you by moving my hand, is all. I figured it must be that.' 'Only when I really think about it, dream about it, remember something about it, and I guess talk about it. Then for a while that kind of thing is uncomfortable. But not when it's not in the picture. I'm just on edge from Sketch, that's all. It wasn't you Tone. Don't worry about it.' Maxxie mumbled. 'You regret telling me?' Tony asked.

'Yeah, well, sort of. You wanted a fuck and you ended up like this. Not like Russia, no strings attached. Maxxie stated plainly. 'I'm hanging around, Max. Nice try getting rid of me though, wanker. Not gonna happen that easily.' 'Because of what I told you, or because I'm a good fuck?' Maxxie questioned. 'I've wanted you since long before Russia; Max, you want a real relationship and more depth than a 10p coin, why wouldn't I want to be with you?'

'But I have baggage, Tone. Big style.' 'But you trusted me, Max.' Tony began. 'Why?' Maxxie sighed. 'Because I thought you wanted a quick fuck. I figured you only wanted to play with me for one night again, like in Russia.'

'So you'd let me use you like I did when you were drunk, so long as I pissed off in the morning?' 'Tone, I know you're upset, but-' 'Of course I am! Is that really all you think of yourself? Hands, a mouth, and an arse?' Tony cut in. 'He did. He's allowed to, why can't I? It's not like he didn't make me use those hands and that mouth, and nearly my arse with more than his fingers.' Maxxie deadpanned.

'Max, he used you, Tom, well, he used you, too. But Brad didn't, your hip-hop teacher doesn't, and I'm through hurting you. Not every guy is going to hurt you like a complete mother fucking wanker, Max.' 'I know that, Tony. I do, but trust is hard for me. I'll try though, for you. I can't promise, but I'll do my best to trust; and to think better of myself. But I can't do it on my own.'

'Then we will, together. We'll move on when we're ready to, and we'll take it slow from here. We'll work on the trust, but the self-respect has to start with you.' 'Tone, I know. But this, us, doing it together, it really helps. Thankyou.' The smaller boy untwined their hands and wrapped his arms around the brunette, holding him tightly and falling asleep in his arms.

10 minutes later….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: if you haven't gotten the gist of it by now, pretty much everything else in this story is intense. Even if it may be sexual here and there. And please forgive. I'm not really a sex-scene writer. I just wanted to try something new.

6:00am

Tony's alarm rings for whatever he was supposed to be doing and he shut it off quickly. Too late though, to avoid waking his boyfriend (were they boyfriends now?) who slept wrapped in his arms. He kissed the blonde on the top of the head, who looked up at him for a proper kiss. Obliging, Tony kissed the boy softly and entwined their legs, rolling over and wrapping the sheet around Maxxie before realizing he had things to do before Effy got home. 'I'll go change the sheets and throw clean ones and a pillow on the couch, okay? .' 'What's wrong with the sheets?' Maxxie asked, confused. 'One, they smell like sex. Two, we don't need Effy knowing we shared a bed last night. It's really more for her benefit then ours; is that okay, Max?' Tony replied. 'Well, you know her better than I do, I guess it can't really hurt..' Maxxie said. 'Take as much time and hot water as you need Maxxie. I might join you soon, if that's alright. We're alone, remember?' *flashback* 'Relax, it's ok. We're all alone, no one's going to bother us here.' *flashback* 'Uhhh, yeah, sure. Sounds hot, Tony.'

Maxxie went into the bathroom, stripped down, and started the shower, barely noticing how cold the water was, until he was joined by Tony a few minutes later. 'Effy won't be back for an hour yet,' Tony said, stepping into the shower and wrapping his arms around Maxxie from behind. 'Jesus, this water is fucking cold. Mind if I turn it up?' 'I didn't even notice. Go ahead, Tony.' As Tony turned the water up to a temperature over zero, he asked Maxxie, 'It's okay, Max, it's not hurting you?' as he preferred an incredibly hot shower to a warm one. *flashback* 'It's okay, Maxxie. It doesn't hurt, does it?' *flashback*

'What? No, it's fine. Just a little bit too warm.' 'That's what I just said; Maxxie, are you alright?' 'Yeah, could use a cold shower though, feeling a little feverish, is all.' He lied, covering up the flashbacks and the out of it state he slips into every so often. Tony set the water to just on tepid. Grabbing a bottle of shower gel, lathering some up in his hands, he asked 'Cool enough?' 'Yeah, thanks Tone.' Then he started rubbing the lather all over Maxxie's shoulders, and back, and was just getting started on his chest, when Maxxie took the bottle of shower gel and said quietly 'What are you doing? I can manage it, Tone.', pulling away from him to lean against the tiled wall exhaling sharply as he tipped his head back to touch the cool tiles, letting the bottle drop to the bottom of the shower. Tony leaned in for a kiss and put his arms around Maxxie. It was only when the remaining lather made his hands slip from the blondes back to his arse, that the blonde pulled away, and Tony said 'What's wrong, Max? You have a beautiful body.', that Maxxie visibly froze, sliding down against the shower tiles to sit on the floor with his arms tucked around his legs. *flashback* 'You have a beautiful body Maxxie. It's practically criminal to hide it. What's wrong, don't you like all this attention?' *flashback*

Tony sat down under the cool stream next to Maxxie. 'What's going on, Max?' 'I'm tired, is all, Tone. Bit cold, too. Could you turn the water up please?' As Tony stood to fill the request, he felt hands on his hips and a mouth-well, you can imagine. He looked down. 'Hey, Maxxie, what's this about? You might be my boyfriend, but you don't have to suck me in the shower.' 'I know, but I want to. I wanted to try something.' 'You're not well Maxxie, you said yourself you're feverish. It might make you feel worse.' 'I'm not feverish anymore, Tony. You'll love this.' 'Can I wash you all over when you're done?' 'Okay then Tony. Pass the honey.' Tony left the bathroom and came back a minute or two later with the honey. Without a word, Maxxie smeared honey all over Tony's brief section, having turned off the shower when Tony left. He then licked and kissed and sucked around the pubic hair, going no-where near his balls rod, or hole. He then kissed his way up to Tony's mouth and made him taste the honey. Then he removed the rest of honey using only his tongue, from the hole to the balls and rod until Tony shot his load right down Maxxies throat, and tasted himself in a kiss.

'Bloody hell, Max, how did you come up with that?' Tony asked. 'Brad. Loved it. Was as sexual as we got. We tried a lot of things like that.' 'You'll have to let me return the favor then.' 'You really don't have to. I enjoyed sucking you off.' 'So, can I wash you all over now?' 'I don't know, you're pretty sticky, Tony.' Maxxie replied. So on came the hot water and the pair had fun washing eachother with the last of the shower gel. Stepping out and putting towels on, they headed to Tony's room to dress before Effy came home and found them completely naked in the same room.

Whilst dressing, Tony got a text message from Effy, announcing that she won't be home until the next day, Monday. A public holiday. This meant no College and that so long as he told his father the camping trip was extended, another day and night with Tony. It also meant another day of dodging "fevers". Maxxie made this call to his father whilst Tony went to buy breakfast from the local take-out place.

Once Tony returned and both boys had eaten, Maxxie suggested going back upstairs to cuddle for a while. 'And if we fall asleep, who cares? No one is going to be here to find us until tomorrow night, anyway.' So they took the clean sheets from the couch and put them on Tony's bed, climbing in under that naked couples quilt in just their briefs and a t-shirt. 'That shower was Heaven Max.' 'Glad you liked it, Tone. Sorry about screwing with the water temperature.' 'It was fine. Are you sure it was just a fever Max?' 'Yeah, it was fine. Why do you ask?' 'It just came and went like a stiff on a cold night.' 'Oh, it happens from time to time. I'm not too bothered by them.' That was the only conversation before both boys fell asleep, Maxxie sleeping peacefully in Tony's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Maxxie took 3 cold showers between 7 and 11pm. Tony cut straight to the chase by then. 'What's going on, Maxxie? These "fevers" aren't normal, you're totally bullshitting me. Should I be worried? Or are you just really horny and you don't want to make a mess?' Tony questioned cheekily. 'Yeah, that. Really horny, Tony.' 'Then come to bed and I'll help you relieve that, and if we make a mess, who cares? We can clean it.'

Both boys get under the covers and start with shirt removal, hands on skin, lips on lips. 'What kind of relief do you want, Max?' 'I know I could do it myself, but could you give me a hand job, Tony?' 'Fast and furious, then.' Tony smirked, cupping the blonde through his briefs, and feeling him become even harder then he already was. Then, when Tony was about to slide his hand into Maxxie's briefs, Maxxie got a flat, sighed, was silent for a moment, then spoke up. 'Forget it, Tone. It's not going to work. Hasn't yet.' 'What do you mean, Max?' 'When I said me and Brad had tried different things, I meant I tried them out on him. I'd get a stiff, then lose it right when things got interesting. I've never been blown. I've never gotten a handjob, either, except my own. That's why I said you didn't have to return the favor; I knew it wouldn't work.' Tony pulled Maxxie in closer for a cuddle, and kissed him on the top of his head, 'We could both give ourselves hand jobs together, or you could job both of us or something, if you think it might help.' Shit. All I can think of is HIM, touching me and wanking. I feel sick. Now Tony's gonna find out what's wrong. Maxxie thought. 'I feel sick.' He said, running out of Tony's room and into the bathroom to throw up his entire stomach contents. 'Max? Maxxie, what's wrong? I don't repulse you that much with my bedroom ideas, do I?' Tony knocked on the door. 'Be out in a minute with fresh breath, which I really think you'll prefer.' Tony climbed back into bed and waited for Maxxie to crawl back in next to him and cuddle up, only to find that when he did, he wasn't meeting Tony's eye.

'What's wrong, Max? Why did you just get sick?' Tony asked. 'I really didn't want to tell you this, but I get these flashbacks and stuff and they can trigger really easily when it's been brought up by my thinking, remembering, dreaming, or, apparently talking about it. It just happens. I can't control it. I feel sick or turn into an emotional mess at my worst. Shudders at my best and sometimes a cold shower is the only thing that helps and stops me breaking down.' Maxxie said, moving back and propping himself up on his elbow. 'How did you avoid telling Brad?' 'He wasn't really around long enough to find out. Add that to the list of reasons we broke up. Get found bawling your eyes out in a cold shower once and it goes downhill from there,' Maxxie said. 'Especially when you can't explain why they're allowed to fuck you, so long as they don't touch you with their hands.'

'I've been setting off triggers left, right, and center, haven't I?' Tony asks. 'First the shudders, then the showers, then the feeling sick.' He pulled Maxxie close again for a cuddle and a kiss to the top of his head. 'Not really. It wasn't intentional. You were just trying to comfort me. It just took me by surprise is all. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Tone. They'll happen from time to time. I don't shudder as much as I used to. Just sometimes. Not like if someone brushes past me, but I'd just let you fuck me, is all. Not to mention that this thing with Sketch really psyched me out. So obviously that doesn't help.'

'And the others? What set those off?' Tony asked gently. 'Random, innocent things you say can trigger them.' 'Like what? Not so innocent then are they?' Tony asked 'Like before the shower this morning, you said we're alone, and in the shower you said I had a beautiful body and your hands were on my arse, and in bed before you suggested I job us both together. He'd say similar things or touch us at the same time. You really can't have known, Tony.' Maxxie replied. 'Now do you believe me when I say I have baggage?'

'So what? Who gives a fuck? I wanna be with you; this isn't going to change that. But tell me when you're feeling vulnerable. Okay?' Tony said, holding the blonde, kissing him as tears welled in his eyes. The blonde looked up as the tears spilled over. 'Right now, talking about the triggers; anytime when I'm doing anything sexual; when Sketch pulls her crap.' Maxxie listed, turning on his side facing away from Tony. He reached behind him to pull Tony's hand onto his stomach; a small gesture that brought with it great comfort.

After a few minutes, Maxxie sighed, moving to lie on his back, grabbing a roll-up and a lighter from the bedside. He held it between his lips and lit it. 'Fuck this.' He exhaled, dropping the lighter on the bedside, and taking the roll-up from his lips. 'Fuck what?' Tony asked, sliding partway under Maxxie, with an arm underneath him around his waist, and his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. Maxxie exhaled another drag and then returned the joint to balance on his lips. Taking the joint, Tony took a drag, returning it quickly to Maxxie's lips and cupping the side of his face, caressing the blonde's cheek with his thumbprint as he took another drag.

'Fuck everything. Fuck them. Fuck this.' Maxxie said, handing over the joint for Tony to finish. 'You know, I don't even know what's in these anymore.' He said, unsure as to whether he was even getting high or not. 'I mean, what the fuck is this anyway? What the fuck are we?' He asked. 'Boyfriends. Pot smoking, sheet messing boyfriends.' Tony replied. 'Then you won't mind if I get you the fuck off?' Maxxie questioned, cupping the briefs of the brunette. 'Go for your life.' Tony replied. Definitely just a little bit high.


	7. Chapter 7

11:00 am, Monday

'Did you enjoy last night, Tony?' Maxxie asked, trying to be non chalant. Tony lit up a smoke from his bedside after grabbing the lighter from Maxxie. Taking a drag he said 'Not bad, you were. A little high, though. Should've warned you that roll-up would've still given you a little buzz. There wasn't much pot in it though. Mostly just tobacco.' He returned the cigarette to his lips, and leaned in for a kiss from Maxxie, who obliged, but pulled away at the last second, taking Tony's smoke and having a drag.

Tony rolled over at the sound of his mobile receiving a text.

_Its Effy. Im locked out. Let me in._

Shaking his head, he spoke to Maxxie, 'Back in a tic, gotta let Effy in. Finish your smoke and don't open the door, alright?' before he crept down stairs; pausing first to put on a pair of pants over his briefs. 'Hello, Effs.' Tony said, swinging open the door 'Hi, Tony. Thanks for letting me in after I woke you up an' everything?' he tacked on sarcastically. She looked at him blankly and walked right up the stairs and into the bathroom to the left of the landing from his own room. Tony shut the door and followed after her, but instead turning to the right and entering his room.

Maxxie opened his mouth to speak. 'Shhh. Give it a minute and she'll head off to bed.' Tony whispered, dropping his pants and climbing back into bed over Maxxie, taking the smoke from him and getting under the cover before the door swung open and Effy sauntered in. 'Tony, when did Mum and Dad say-' she cut off her sentence as she saw she was standing in front of not just Tony, but the naked boy in his bed. 'Uh, hi.' Maxxie said, taking the last drag of the smoke and stubbing it out in Tony's ashtray. 'It's called knocking, Effs, ever try it?' Tony complained.

'Effy, this is Maxxie, a friend of mine. Max, this little shit who doesn't know how to knock is Elizabeth.' 'Fuck off, Tony,' She turned towards Maxxie. 'Unless I've been arrested its Effy or Effs. I really don't care, just don't call me Elizabeth.' 'Nice to meet you Effy. I'd give you a hug or shake your hand or something, but I'm completely naked, you're a girl, and that would be weird. Not to mention you're Tony's little sister.' 'Want something, Effs? He's not going to get out of bed for you.' Tony smirked, making Maxxie blush. 'Fuck off. I just wanted to ask you if you knew when Mum and Dad said they'd be home.' Effy snapped. 'Do you think we'd be here, naked, smoking up if they were due home anytime soon?' 'Give us a joint and I won't tell.' Effy blackmailed. 'Fine, come and get it. I'm not getting out of bed in my underwear for you.' Tony said, holding out an unlit joint from his bedside. Effy took it and walked out saying 'See you, Max. Thanks for the joint, Tony.', as she closed the door behind her.

'You really think she won't tell?' Maxxie questioned. 'She better not, that was top quality pot I gave her.' Tony answered. 'How's about a spliff, shag, shower?' 'No shag, Tone. Effy's here.' Maxxie smiled, putting a hand on Tony's face and kissing him. 'Let's go have a shower shall we?' Maxxie said.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later, both boys emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in towels, hair dripping wet. The hot water had finally run out, and so had Maxxie's patience. The built-up, unrelieved stiffs were frustrating him, for more reasons than one. 'Sorry about the flat again.' Maxxie sighed, embarrassed of the situation. 'I need a joint.' He lit one between his lips and fell back on Tony's bed.

'Blowbacks?' Tony asked, taking the lit end of the joint in his mouth and doing just that, then releasing his grip on it, laying down beside the blonde who was frustrated beyond belief. 'Yknow, Maxxie, it's not the end of the world. You can still wank after you get me off.' 'Fuck you. That's what's Brad used to say. Never mind how I feel. How frustrated I get. How inadequate do you think it makes me feel, Tone? Knowing that I can't keep it up for you?' Maxxie continued to smoke. 'Watch me while you give me jobs, that'll get you up.' 'Getting it up isn't an issue.' Maxxie sighed, taking yet another drag and passing the joint to Tony to finish. 'Obviously.' Looking down towards Maxxie's towel, Tony realized just how hard Maxxie was by the bulge in it.

Sitting up and stubbing out his joint and sliding on some briefs, Tony slowly rubbed his way up Maxxie's thigh, stopping only when he got to the bulge, rubbing gently, just enough to hear a low moan from a very aroused Maxxie; who now pushed Tony's hand away as he sat up. 'Please, Tony, don't do that. It'll only make us both feel worse when I get another flat. You know I can't handle the build up with no release.' Retrieving some clean briefs and a t-shirt from his bag, Maxxie slipped both on, and then dried his hair with the towel. 'You don't want me to try? How about if I suck your cock?' The brunette offered. 'Tony, please. This isn't helping. The second you touch me, I'll flat. It's just how it is. I know you're trying to help, but I've sort of gotten used to the idea that I can please myself later.' 'But you're not happy with that, are you?' Tony asked. 'No, just because I'm getting used to it doesn't mean I like it.' Maxxie looked away from Tony and busied himself with the job of finding pants. Preferably skinny denim. It keeps it right down. 'You let me fuck you on Saturday. Kept it up pretty well then.' 'I was high, Tone. And you didn't actually touch my dick, did you? Fuckin' wanker.' He said, pulling on such pants and his trainers as well. 'But you won't even let me try to suck you or jack you off.' Tony argued. 'I'm going. It isn't fair to ask me to put up with that. Getting me up then I get a flat.' Maxxie spoke truthfully. 'Please, Max, let me try. Just the once. I owe you for the last day and a half, and I really want to see you come. You haven't got pleasure from any of this.'

This is all it takes for Maxxie's resolve to crumble, and they're kissing, Tony kissing slowly down to his jaw line, his collarbone. Maxxie kicked off his shoes, lifted his arms up and let Tony pull off his shirt, pushing him up against the wall as he sucked, licked, kissed and nibbled, nipping and sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on Maxxie's collarbone. It had already started to mark, but made the boy melt under Tony's touch. He teased both nipples, one with his mouth licking and sucking, and squeezing and flicking the other with his fingers.

He heard Maxxie moan quietly, looked up to see him closing his eyes, and leaning his head back against the wall and directed him to the bed, his leg between Maxxie's as they walked, causing even more moans from the blonde. Tony laid him gently back on the bed, kissing a line right down to Maxxie's belt buckle, which he made quick work of un-buckling. He popped the button of Maxxie's fly and un-zipped it in seconds, kissing along the waistline of his briefs. Tony then grabbed the waistline of the obstructive pants and requested, 'Lift that gorgeous arse of yours up for me, could you?' with which Maxxie was only too happy to comply. He pulled Maxxies jeans off slowly all the way down past his ankles before casting them aside. He kissed, sucked, licked and nipped his way back up Maxxie's thighs, each little bit closer causing a moan from Maxxie, who, rock hard, was all but begging for release.

Kissing and rubbing Maxxie's incredible hard-on through his briefs, watching him writhe and hearing him moan like nothing else was exactly what Tony had been after. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of Maxxies underwear, tugging at them, and, repeating himself, asked 'Lift up for me, Max, babe.' And pulled them off slowly, repeating the kissing, sucking, licking, and nipping process all the way up to Maxxie's hard-on. This was where it got tricky. Tony could only hope that calling Maxxie 'babe' would help him keep it up to the point of release.

Rubbing and stroking, squeezing and tugging truly got Maxxie white hot for him, if the continued moaning and writhing was anything to go on. 'Tony.' Maxxie gasped as Tony's lips met Maxxie's hard-on.. After 5 minutes of licking, sucking, kissing, nipping, and deep throating later, Maxxie was closer than ever to release, when Tony made one final request. 'Cum for me Max. Please, Maxxie, babe. Cum for me.' That was all it took, and Maxxie was right over the edge, swallowed totally and completely by Tony, calling out his name, saltwater running down his cheeks in an emotional victory. 'Jesus, can't you two shut the fuck up? I don't want to hear either of you coming!' Effy yelled from the room next door. 'Sorry, Effy, couldn't help it!' Maxxie called out, his breath still labored. 'Thanks for sharing, Max.' Came Effy's reply.

While this exchange of words was happening, Tony had slid up next to Maxxie and was holding him close, all the time whispering into his ear. 'See, that wasn't so hard, was it? I mean, YOU were, but how was that for a first blowjob?' 'Fuckin' amazing, Tony. I had no idea you were a swallower.' 'Neither did I, I would never swallow for anyone else.' 'I'm totally fucking spent, Tone.' Maxxie started with a breaking voice. 'Thankyou for this. I really fucking needed it.' Maxxie sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes. 'Hey, it's fine Maxxie. Was hot to see you cum, screaming my name. Seriously, though, I'm just glad you did.' Tony said gently. Maxxie looked up and kissed Tony lazily, it was warm and wet and HOT…but chaste and innocent at the same time. He looked straight into Tony's eyes, his own big and innocent, not at all like he's just been blown; more like he's scared. 'It was hot to see you, feel you, swallowing my cum,' he said in that coy way of his. 'It felt amazing Tony. Y'know, I was so worried that I was going to-flat-again, but by the time you bit my collarbone, I was so into it that I didn't spare a thought about it. I let myself get totally lost in it, for a change. It felt good.'


	9. Chapter 9

6:00pm-ish, Monday night.

'Guys, I'm ordering take-out. Want any or not? There's no food in the house.' Effy offered, standing in the doorway. 'We're not picky. Anything you order's fine.' Tony replied. 'Could you not be so loud? You'll wake up Maxxie. Leave that to me.' 'Leave out the details.' Effy replied, walking away and closing Tony's door behind her.

Tony himself, however, had found that bruise on Maxxie's collarbone in the super-sensitive spot that had Maxxie moaning earlier on. Now it looked painful. Kissing it lightly, Tony ran his tongue over the spot, sending a shiver up Max's spine. He moaned in pleasure, still far from awake. Tony ran his tongue over the bruise again. 'Tone.' Maxxie's voice wavered as the brunette began to suck. 'Don't think I'm gonna blow you for this.' Maxxies phone began to ring. He picked it up from the bedside and flipped it open. 'Hello. Who's calling?' he asked, smiling as Tony licked that spot again and pretending to try to block him from it. 'No, no. I'm not too (moan, giggle) busy to talk...(Maxxie hissed in pain then as Tony had decided to nip him as revenge for giggling)...No, I'm fine, really...(more giggling, more blocking,)...No, I won't be. (another moan) I'll be there later and call if I get held up, alright?...(more gigling followed by a gasp of pain from a bite) No, I'm fine, honest. Okay, bye then.' he flipped his phone shut. 'You wanker. That was my Mum, you little prick.' Maxxie pouted. 'I should hope not.' Tony says. 'I know not.' Maxxie looks into his eyes, smiling.

Knock, knock. Effy was at the bedroom door. 'Dinner's here!' She anounced, dropping in a pizza to the boys. 'Not to interrupt or anything. Your mates' here Tony; you want me to tell him to fuck off?' Tony called Sid. 'Is that you standing at my door? Yes, well, fuck off, Sid. No, nobody's here I just don't want to see anyone. No, I have not seen Cassie. Good bye Sid.' Tony said and flipped his phone shut. 'See you.' Effy said, closing the door as the front door to his house slammed shut.

The boys began to eat, Maxxie silently brooding at Tony for pretending he wasn't there. 'Problem, Max?' Tony asked. What a bastard. 'Yeah, I do. You, you bastard.' Maxxie voiced this thought. 'You're the one who said we were boyfriends, I turn around, and you're telling Sid that I'm not even here.' He sounded hurt at this, even Tony could admit. 'Yeah, well. Smoke some pot and deal with it. You knew I was a wanker before this weekend.' Ouch. Couldn't argue with that. 'Hand me a joint, then.' Maxxie came back quickly.

So, not for the first night in a row, they ate, got high, and got off. But not without Maxxie calling home first, sometime soon after getting high. It's no surprise how the night ended, and they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, this will be wrapped up in the next few chapters. It's been fun to write, but I don't know what's good and what sucks about it. No reviews, see. Was that too obvious?

After getting cut by Tony last night, Maxxie takes the lead, and in the proccess, hurts himself even more.

6:45 am, Tuesday.

Maxxie woke up, blinking as the rising sun shone through Tony's window. Opening his mobile, he saw a few missed calls from the gang, one from Michelle, three from Chris, and one from Anwar. He ignored the calls, knowing he'd see them in a couple of hours anyway.

He dressed, packed up his stuff, and wrote a note to Tony: _Gone to the studio before college. I'll see you there, but this is over. Maxxie. _Leaving it on the bedside was possibly the hardest thing Maxxie ever had to do. Exhaling heavily, he walked out of the room, downstairs, and out into the chilly morning. He decided to call Chris after all, dialling his number as he walked.

'Hey, Max. And just where the fuck have YOU been?' Chris laughed. 'Getting high and making the biggest mistake of my life.' Maxxie's voice broke. Chris had no words for this except 'What, shag some guy with herpes, did you?' 'No, Chris-Fuck, is that all you think about? Sex and drugs?' 'So you DID shag some bloke, then? Who, the one who lives on your estate? The guy from the club? Who?' 'No one. They're not saying who, I'm not saying who. Y'know what, Chris, fuck that. Tony. That's who I fucked this weekend.' 'The FUCK? He's a-' 'Don't say fag.' Maxxie said, already upset by then. 'I was gonna say, he's a fucking prick, Max. Be careful with him.' Chris said. He may have been overly protective of his closest friend, but there's a serious, sensitive side to Chris, that means the people he loves only get hurt over his dead body, so long as he can help it.

'Thanks, Chris; but it's too late.' 'What happened?' Chris asked, not knowing it was that exact sentence that started all of this when they took that trip to Russia. Of course, he **was **too busy fucking Ange.'He called us boyfriends, more than once, then Sid comes by, standing in the hallway downstairs, and Tony calls him to tell him to get fucked, and no he hasn't seen Cassie, and Sid must have asked if someone was there, because Tony says there's not.' Maxxie said, quite upset. 'Max, Tony's a wanker. You knew it was bound to happen.' Chris reasoned. 'Yeah, well, I also knew I was high, but I believed every word he said, didn't I?' Maxxie replied, laughing mirthlessly at the thought of his own stupidity and lighting a smoke balanced between his lips.

'Well, I woke up first, wrote him a note, and took off without saying good bye. Told him I was at the studio, but I couldn't be fucked walking that far. I'm headed home for a change of clothes and a shower. Anyway, what happened with Cass?' 'She took off back to Scottland without telling Sid. Fucking crushed him, she did.' 'Ouch. I thought I had a bad weekend.' 'Maxxie, man. You got it for 48 hours straight. Even if he is a prick.' Chris stated. 'Yeah, but it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't got fuckin' high. Anyway, about to get home. I'll see you at college. We'll blow off History and I'll explain it more then.'

Maxxie crushed out his smoke as he knocked on the door to his place. 'Hi Dad.' 'Where the hell were you all weekend?' 'Uh, camping. While you and mum were celebrating your anniversary. I wasn't going to repeat the one I was twelve.' At this, Taz comes bunding up the hallway and jumping up on Maxxie. 'Hey, Taz. No need to go crazy.' 'Right, well, I'll see you after college, Son.' 'Right. See you later then, Dad.'

A/N: Its nearing the end of the story, but is it the end for Maxxie and Tony? Only time, and the last few chapters, will tell. Thanks for reading so far. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. it started as a figment of my imagination one lazy autumn day, about 3 or 4 months ago, and in the last few days, severe insomnia has incouraged me to write a shitload more than the first chapter or two that I already had.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Second to last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

8:45, Tuesday. History.

Out on the greens at college, Maxxie was explaining a few of the details of the weekend to Chris. Not including the abuse or the details of the sex, pretty much everything else was brought up. The note, Tony's every word, etc. 'I mean, he was sweet, and charming, and with one look I believed every word that came out of his fucking mouth, Chris.' 'Charming? That's his problem. He's too charming and he can talk his way in or out of anything. Not even the fucking teachers know what they really told him. remember psychology that one time?' 'Not helping, Chris. I love an' all, you know you're like my brother, but right now, you're being really fucking useless.' 'Sorry, Max. What are you going to do if he tries to talk you out of ending it?' 'Probably fall for it and be his little fuckin' toy.' 'Wrong. Tell him to fuck off, if he won't tell anyone about you.' 'You say that like it's an easy thing. But I mean, I may as well give in to Sketch while I'm at it, for all the good resisting will do.' Maxxie said, lighting his joint, taking a drag, and giving it to Chris. 'Or have you already forgotten I spent the weekend high and naked in his room?' 'Thanks for the image Max. So, should I hit the bastard in the face and kick him in the bollocks? Or do you want to do the honors?' Chris asked 'Y'know, taking a leaf out of 'Chelle's book.' Maxxie set his jaw as Tony sauntered across the green. 'Ask me that after I speak to this wanker.' He says seriously.

'Hi, Chris, Maxxie.' Tony says non chalantly. 'Right, that's my cue.' Chris says, standing up to walk away. 'Got your little note this morning. Cute.' 'I meant every fucking word of it, Tony. Why do you think I didn't wake you up?' 'Because you were letting your boyfriend sleep in.' 'Don't you-don't use that fucking word, Tony.' 'What word?' He smirked. 'Boyfriend, you little fucker. Don't use that word. Two reasons. One, you don't mean it. You're never going to tell anyone; and two. It doesn't matter anyway, because we're over. You're not going to fuck me around any more. You're not going to fuck me at all.' Maxxie replied seriously. 'Come on, Max, don't be like that.' 'Like what? Like fucking hurt and sick of being screwed around. Fuck you, Tony, you wanker.' 'Come on. I said I wasn't going anywhere.' 'We were probably still high. That's what we did all weekend. Smoke weed, get high. make mistakes. Y'know, I can't believe I trusted you on Saturday night.'

'Yeah, well, you did. Does your fucking brother know what happened? He doesn't, does he? I bet he'd really want to know, too.' 'You wouldn't.' 'Try me.' Maxxie froze at this. 'No. Please don't Tony. He doesn't need to know this. He's known me since we were little kids. He's my brother in every way but blood. You tell him, and I'll never even speak to you again. Just don't tell him. Please, Tony, just don't.' 'I wont.' Maxxie sighed with relief at this. 'If you get back with me.' 'Fuck you. I'm not going to be your little toy anymore, Tony. You either tell people you're with me, instead of hiding it, or fuck off.' 'Or I could just go and tell Chris what you've been hiding from him. He's your "brother". I'm sure he'd understand.' 'Don't you fucking dare, Tony! You're not gonna get what you want by manipulating me! Not again. Never a-fucking-gain! Ever, do you hear me!' 'Fine, then, Maxxie. have it your way.' Tony flipped open his phone. Maxxie's eyes widened. Fucking hell. Chris was going to find out now. And from Tony, too. He might not believe it, though. He knew Tony was a wanker. He held his breath. 'Hi, Chris. come find us on the green. Max here's got something he wants to tell you.'

Tony hung up and whithin two minutes Chris was standing on the green next to the feuding pair. 'What the fuck do you want, Tony? Ange has a free fucking period.' 'Maxxie here wants to tell you what happenedon Saturday night.' He began. 'Chris, I told you the story already. You're practically my brother, why wouldn't I tell you?' Maxxie covered, hoping Tony was just fucking with his mind. 'Are you sure about that Max? Let's recap shall we? Chris' failed camping trip. You begging me to fuck you-' 'I was high!' Maxxie argued, hoping desperately he was on a bad trip. 'Oh, and the little chat we had at the next morning at five when-' CRACK. Maxxie threw a clenched fist at Tony's face. '-when you were a crying, blubbering mess while you were telling me all about-FUCKING HELL! Are you off your fucking rocker, Max? The fuck was that for?' Tony complained. 'You! You wouldn't even make it fair game. You'd probably tell him no matter what I did. So I figured I could at least make you pay.' 'I was just going to tell him about how badly you sounded like a complete fucking girl when you were telling me how badly you wanted to blow me in the bathroom.' 'Fuck you, you complete cock-sucking twat, Tony! I never want to speak to you again. Just go fuck yourself!' Maxxie turned away from Tony and started walking off in the opposite direction.

Watching this exchange silently with a shocked expression, Chris followed quickly after him, wanting to know why Maxxie was panicking so much. It doesn't seem quite right. He couldn't imagine Maxxie wanting him to know this. 'Hey, Max. what the fuck was that got your nickers in a twist?' 'Fuck off, Chris, please. I'm just really not in the fucking mood, okay. Right now, I want a drink, a smoke, some sort of drug, or I'm going to hit someone else.' 'Last time you got in this state and I let you get totally wasted it didn't turn out well.' 'You've always looked out for me Chris, that's why I don't want you to hear what I thought Tony was going to tell you.' 'Why does he know? Out of anyone, you tell that tosser.' 'I was high, that's all. If you're lucky, you'll push off before I get totally wasted and tell you everything.'

'Don't tempt to let you do that, Maxxie. Just tell me sober, when you're ready.' Chris suggested. 'I'll tell you, if you let me smoke up while I'm talking.' 'Smoke, yes. Get high, no. I'm not letting you do that right now.' Chris wasn't the most responsible 17 year old, but he was fiercly protective of his "brother". He wasn't going to let him spill anything he wasn't ready to because he was under some sort of influence.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Final chapter. It's been amazing to write and I hope amazing to read.

Back at Chris' student apartment, Maxxie told him every detail of the abuse, inclluding the 3 or 4 months it took to leave. Chris, understandably upset, tears rolling down his cheeks, had only one question for Maxxie. 'I'm your brother. Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you, Max.' 'I didn't want you to be dissapointed in me for letting it continue once I knew what he was really doing.' 'You didn't tell a boyfriend, even?' 'Tom was before it, remember? By the time I had the nerve up to say anything, he crushed me by deciding he wasn't the least bit gay. I couldn't tell him then. And Brad, well, we had issues until we broke up. there was no way in hell I could've told him, either. I just didn't want you to think I was weak.'

'Not at all, Max. I thought you knew you could always tell me anything. I was the first one you talked to when you first thought you were gay, remember. You were really freaking out then, weren't you? Then I was the first one you came out to. I was so proud of you for having the bollocks to do that when you were only 14.' 'Thanks, Chris.' Maxxie said, giving him a hug for being such a good brother when he was such a prat. 'I know I should've told you. I told you all that, you were the one I came to when it fell apart with Tom, and Brad, now Tony. I told you about all the trouble with homophobes on the estate. When I got bashed. Yet, I couldn't tell you about this. I'm pathetic.'

'Not pathetic. Just a little bit hurt.' Chris said. He'd once again shown his protective, sentsitive, 'brother' side. The one that's fiercly protective and rarely put on show. 'I can't believe I beat the shit out of him like 'Chelle did. That felt fuckin' amazing standing up to the fucker.' Maxxie laughed, lighting a smoke.

'Sad thing is, I love the bastard. I waited so long for last weekend, and that was all we had. I was actually kind of sad about it until he starting manipulating me on the green.' Maxxie pulled his phone from his jeans pocket and flipped it open. Dialing Tony's number from memory, Maxxie waitied for him to pick up. He needn't wait long though, as tony picked up on the second ring.

'Hi, Max, knew it wouldn't take long and you'd come back to me. Made up your mind yet?' Tony asked in that smartarsed way of his. 'Tony, I'm not exactly calling about that. I'm just calling to say it's completely 100% over. You have nothing left to manipulate me with. Good bye, Tony.' Maxxie exhaled a heavy breath of smoke as he flipped his phone shut. 'But now it's all over, and I couldn't be happier about it, Chris. Really. It's just going to take a little while to get used to.' 'If he starts with the mindgames again, you always have leverage.' 'What the fuck are you on about, Chris?' 'You were there last weekend.'

~FIN~

A/N: Now you've read the whole story, tell me what you think by taking 5 minutes to push the "Review" button below and typing a few words in the box.

Thanks, Midnight xx


End file.
